Your Return in May
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Kaori was dead until one day in May she woke up in her coffin in which now Kōusei has the love of his life back and he has to take care of her as well due to her suffering after effects of her illness that is now cured. join Kaori and her adventures with Kōusei
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Here we go:**

One day the watchman at the Towa cementary was on guard duty, his job was to make sure no one vandalised the graves and if they were to come back to life, to make sure that they wouldn't suffocate down there.

One day he heard a large ring of a bell coming from the Tombstone of Kaori Miyazono.

When a bell rings, it indicates that they are still alive and are waiting to become unburied.

The watchman grabbed a shovel and dug up the coffin which Kaori laid and then opened it to find Kaori with her eyes open and shivering, it was a cold night, after all it had been 2 months since she was buried and it was May, exactly 1 year and 1 month after she met Kōusei.

Immediatly afterwards the watchman called the hospital and Kaori was taken to the hospital.

 **A few hours later**

The doctor in the hospital decided to give Kaoris parents a call that would change everything

Kaoris parents had been running Ma Fille Bakery for the past few months, they had managed to move on from their daughter as she was gone and now they were fully focused on trying to keep the bakery in full order.

Until they received a call at 2AM

"Hello" said Yoshiyuki

"Hello this is the hospital, I need to tell you urgent news" said the doctor

"What is it" said Yoshiyuki

"Well you see your daughter woke up in her coffin and now she was transported to the hospital, you and your wife can visit her anytime you want, she is in the same room as she was when she was last here" said the doctor

"Okay, we will be there right away" said Yoshiyuki

"Good, good, see you there" said the doctor hanging up

"Who was that" said Ryouko

"Well that was the hospital, apprantly our daughter has just woken up in her coffin and is now currently recurring treatment in the hospital" said Yoshiyuki

"Wait what" said Ryouko

"Am I insane" said Yoshiyuki

"No dear your not, we will go see if it's true and if it is, I would love to see her again" said Yoshiyuki

Afterwards both of them got changed and set off and on the way Yoshiyuki messaged Kōusei Arima

 _"Hello Kōusei, this is Mr Miyazono, meet us at the hospital immediately, Apprantly Kaori has woken up from her coffin and is now in the hospital receiving medical treatment"_

Kōusei was woken up when he saw the text and was surprised that it was from Kaoris dad and then he read it, he first felt total disbelief, he saw Kaoris corpse, the dead don't exactly come back. however Kōuseis curiosity and love for Kaori led him to get changed and sneak outside to the hospital which luckily neither Hiroko or Tsubaki spotted him.


	2. Chapter 2: First Hospital visit

**Here we go:**

Kōusei rushed to the hospital where he greeted Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono, they were all unsure if this was real or just a prank call just to fool them.

They went in where they greeted the hospital receptionist where she wasn't surprised of the 3 being there.

"Let me guess you've just heard about what has just happened with Kaori" said The recptionist

"Yes, is she is in the same room as before" said Yoshiyuki

"Indeed, there is a doctor also there expecting you" said The recptionist

"Okay" said the 3 as they headed towards Kaoris hospital room

They arrived to find Kaori breathing , but unconscious with machines attached to her.

Despite Kaori not being awake, It warmed the 3's hearts that Kaori was really alive again. Kōusei then asked the doctor a question

"May I hold her hand" said Kōusei

"Yes you may, but be careful" said the doctor

Kōusei grabbed a chair beside Kaori and held her hand, her hand was small and was getting warmer every minute.

"Right, we did some tests and they have come back, do you want the good news or bad news" said the doctor

"Good news" said Yoshiyuki

"Well your daughters illness has been cured, so she will have a normal life" said the doctor

Kōusei, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko all smiled and jumped up in joy, Kaori was not only given a second chance, but to be able to live a full life

"However I have some bad news" said the doctor

"What is it" said Ryouko

"Well you see your daughter had to go an emergency surgery when she came in as a result of the last one wasn't so good, but also she will suffer after effects of the illness. we have diagnosed her with a weak heart and she will have to take medication everyday and eat healthy to avoid suffering cardiac arrests or worse heart attacks, other than that she's healthy again" said the doctor

"That's fine, as long as she's alive, although she won't be eating as much Caneles" said Ryouko

"Kōusei, can you see me outside for a moment" said Yoshiyuki

"Sure" said Kōusei

The two went outside and Yoshiyuki was smiling at him

"I first have to say which I said at the funeral , thank you for making Kaoris life a full one, did you know she used to talk about you all of the time, anyway do you love her back" said Yoshiyuki knowing the full contents of his daughters letter

"I love her more than anything, She is world and she was the one that brought me back from the dark, so yeah I love her with more than everything" said Kōusei

Yoshiyuki put an arm around Kōusei which nearly crushed his shoulder and said "I knew you were the right one for my daughter, anyway I need you to help look after her like making sure she takes her medication and making sure she eats healthy, which I'm sure your able to do" said Yoshiyuki

"It will be my honour, Mr Miyazono" said Kōusei

"Just call me Yoshiyuki" said Yoshiyuki

"Ok" said Kōusei

Afterwards the 3 went home, ready to see Kaori the next morning


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Her again

**Here we go:**

The next day, Kōusei woke up excitingly, he knew what he was going to do, visit Kaori in the hospital. His life changed last night for the better when he found out his beloved had been brought back to life.

He got changed and immediately headed off to the hospital, he decided to set off early to avoid attracting the attention of Tsubaki and he arrived just as visiting hours had started.

"I've come to see Kaori Miyazono" said Kōusei

"Yep shes in the same room as she was in last night, she has woken up" said The receptionist

Kōusei rushed to Kaoris room where he opened it to find Kaori awake

"Kōusei, it's so good to see you" said Kaori smiling

Kōusei rushed and hugged "Its good to see you alive again, I've read your letter and I need to tell you that I love you"

"Kōusei, I love you too" said Kaori

"I want to do something I've wanted to do since watching you play the melodica a year ago" said Kōusei

"What is it" said Kaori

"This" said Kōusei as he engaged his lips with Kaoris, the couple were kissing and it felt good on both sides, the kiss soon turned passionate as Kaori got her hand behind Kōuseis head and the kiss became a bit more dynamic.

Soon they stopped kissing as they were exhausted and Kōusei didn't want Kaori to overexhurt herself otherwise she may suffer a heart problem.

"Kaori do you know what the doctors have said about your current state" said Kōusei

Kaori looked worried and said "What did they say, was it bad"

"Your illness is cured, but your heart is weak and you have to take medication and eat healthier, so less Caneles for you" said Kōusei

Kaori couldn't believe it, she was going to live a full life , but at a cost, she will still be as weak as ever, but with Kōusei anything was possible.

"So you will be looking after me" said Kaori

"Kaori, I would look after you evan if it meant sacrificing my own body parts, Your the sweetest and most beautiful girl I've ever met" said Kōusei

"Aww, your so gentle Kōusei, so how long will I be in the hospital for" said Kaori

"I don't know, But it will be a while, like a few months, don't you worry I'll be here virtually everyday, so to keep you from being alone" said Kōusei

"It's just so good to see you again, when I was gone I was in a another dimension where a man who was the leader of the dimension and wore a open puffer jacket with a hood on with a Middlesbrough top underneath was talking to me and he told me that I could return to the living again, to see you again and go on a journey with you." Said Kaori talking about her supernatural exprience

"Was he a kind man" said Kōusei

"He was in retrospective, although I don't remember much about his personality, just that I wanted to see you again" said Kaori

"That's good, changing the subject, are you excited to see the others soon" said Kōusei referring to Tsubaki and Watari

"Yeah, when are they coming" said Kaori

"Soon, I just have to make them believe that your are alive again" said Kōusei

"Just make it a suprise, that's always the best method" said Kaori

"How can we make it a suprise" said Kōusei

"Well we can blindfold them until they enter my room" said Kaori

"Good idea, should try that sometime" said Kōusei

"So you know said I love you" added Kōusei

"Yes" said Kaori

Kousei bend down on one knee and said "Kaori Miyazono, you have changed my life for the better, your the one that brought me back and did enjoyable experiences together and since your are back , Kaori Miyazono will you be girlfriend" said Kōusei Arima

Kaori immediately felt a tear come from her eye and said "Yes Kōusei, I would love to be your girlfriend" and Afterwards the couple kissed.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun and Games

**Here we go**

After the two lovebirds kissed, they let go and Kaori immediately said "I heard you play whlist I was in surgery"

"What did you think" said Kōusei

"It was beautiful, it reached me" said Kaori

"I was playing for you" said Kōusei

"After I faded, I thought that would be it, our final duet, however thankfully I'm back now and here to kick your butt" said Kaori

"Hahaha, same old Kaori" said Kōusei

"Shall we play a game" said Kaori

"Sure, what shall we play" said Kōusei

"Truth and Questions" said Kaori

"What's that" said Kōusei

"One of us asks a question, another answers" said Kaori

"Ok first question who is your favourite composer" said Kōusei

"Mozart, yours" said Kaori

"Same, although I like Beethoven too" said Kōusei

"Next Question do you collect any other items like beetles or something like that" said Kaori

"I do have a knack for collecting books" said Kōusei

"what kinds" said Kaori

"All sorts, such as musical pieces or adventure books" said Kōusei

"Ah, I like collect cute things such as cats and other things such as musical pieces and Leeds shirts" said Kaori

"What do you mean by Leeds shirts" said Kōusei confused

"Well I'm a Leeds United fan which is a football team, although I mainly prefer music over sports, I do tend to watch Leeds when there playing, that's why I wake up early or always stay up late, I would play music and watch Leeds at the same time" said Kaori

"That's kinda cool, so that means I have to become a Leeds fan as well" said Kōusei

Kaori laughed and said "Sure I guess, if your willing to stay up as late or wake up as early as me"

"Don't worry about that, I'm notorious for staying up late anyway practising" said Kōusei

"Yeah you might start to After we enter a competition again" said Kaori

"hahaha at least we've got our music and Leeds to keep us from falling asleep" said Kōusei

"Anyway I wonder what I'll tell Hiroko as I've got to teach Nagi today" added Kōusei

"Well let's say that my parents have already taken care of that" said Kaori

"Wait what, how do they know Hiroko" said Kōusei

"Well you see, Hiroko got a call from my dad and he explained everything and she understood the situation and wanted you to stay here" said Kaori

"So when do you think you'll play your violin again" said Kōusei

"Soon, But not yet, my doctors have said that my hands need to recover a bit more before I can play, but with you around, I don't need to worry as you can help me keep company" said Kaori

"Anyway next question, if you can play any other instrument other than violin, what would you play" said Kōusei

"Either Bass or Cello" said Kaori

"Aren't they just bigger violins" said Kōusei

"And that's why it's my answer" said Kaori

"Mine would be Electric Guitar just because of the emotion that comes out of it" said Kōusei

"You were always the emotional types, that's one of the reasons I love you" said Kaori

"Your Very hyperactive and full of energy, that's one of the reasons I love you" said Kōusei before hugging Kaori

Kaoris Doctor stormed in

"Kaori, we need to run some tests on you, Kōusei can come if he wants' said Kaoris Doctor


	5. Chapter 5: Tests

**Here we go:**

Kaori went to the tests where she did a bit of physiotherapy, she could barely evan walk, despite the illness being cured, it was going to be a long way before she will be walking normally again, she had moments where she managed to walk for a few steps before falling over.

Kōusei was watching with Kaoris parents and Kōusei was so proud of Kaori on how she cheated death and how she trying desperately to walk again, he felt his heart warm every time she managed to walk a few steps. Kaoris parents was tearing up in joy in watching their daughter get better evreyday, it felt like a miracle that she was back.

Kaori afterwards had physiotherapy on her hands, the results were slightly better than walking, but it wasn't enough to hold a violin bow, she was longing for the day where she could play the violin again and perform with Kōusei.

After the tests, Kaori was returned to her room, Kōusei pushed Kaoris wheelchair and carried her into her bed (by Kaoris demand)

Kaori and Kōusei had enjoyed their day and unfortunately visiting hours were up and Kōusei had to leave, he was wondering outside the hospital where he looked at his phone which he hadn't all day and saw 3 missed calls from Tsubaki.

He didn't know what to say, does he lie or tell the truth about Kaoris return


	6. Chapter 6: Friends never change

**Here we go:**

Kōusei phoned Tsubaki and used the excuse that he was practising all day and couldn't answer her calls.

Kōusei got home to find Hiroko waiting for him.

"Hello Hiroko" said Kōusei

"So how was your little date today" said Hiroko

"I forgot you knew, it went well" said Kōusei

"So when are you going to go on your date" said Hiroko

"When she is well enough" said Kōusei

"Awwww Little Kōusei going on a date with a girl" said Hiroko trying to embarrass Kōusei

"Stop trying to embarrass me" said Kōusei

"Hahaha was trying to have fun kiddo, I can't wait to meet this Kaori Miyazono" said Hiroko

'Oh no' thought Kōusei

"Did you know she was the violinist that brought me back to piano" said Kōusei

"I could piece that, after all that piece your performed a year ago did scream I love you, was it aimed at her" said Hiroko

"It was" said Kōusei

"You have always been very awkward" said Hiroko

Koharu (Hirokos daughter) showed a picture which had a sketch of Kōusei and Kaori playing together, it looked so beautiful that Kōusei framed it.

Afterwards Kōusei had dinner and then went to sleep, ready for the next day.

 **The next day**

Kōusei woke up and knew exactly what to do, visit Kaori

It was the May holidays, so Kōusei went to the hospital, he made sure that Tsubaki or Watari were not following, so that the suprise wouldn't be revealed and he arrived in Kaoris room.

"Hi Kōusei" said Kaori

"Hey, how are things" said Kōusei

"Great now your here, anyway so how are things" said Kaori

"Very good to be honest" said Kōusei

"Have you been practising" said Kaori

"Not really as much" said Kōusei

"And why not" said Kaori as she raised her voice

"Taking a break, ready for the competitions in August" said Kōusei

"Slacker, you should start now, be ahead of the competition" said Kaori

"But I need a break evrey now or then" said Kōusei

"No, no breaks, you play now or what if Emi or Takashi take your place" said Kaori

"Kaori, there is something I need to tell you" said Kōusei

"what's that" said Kaori

"I'm suffering from Musical block" said Kōusei

"And What's thats supposed to mean" said Kaori

"It means that my playing isn't its best due to overdoing it a bit, so I was advised to take a break" said Kōusei

Kaori felt a bit guilty, her boyfriend had been burnt out by music to the point where he had to take a break and she was forcing to play again in a condition in which Kōusei had no control over

"I'm sorry, I pushed you too hard didn't I, I didn't mean to, I..." said Kaori before feeling her lips touching Kōuseis

Kōusei kissed Kaori and then he let go saying "Kaori, I understand where you coming from, when I'm in the best condition, I will play with sincerity which will light our path and I will always love you, no matter how much we fight, I love you either way" said Kōusei

"I love you too Kōusei" said Kaori before both of them kissed again


	7. Chapter 7: Humming Music

**Here we go:**

Kaori and Kōusei broke off from the kiss and suddenly they had an idea

"Kaori, I know your can't play your instrument, but do you want to make a musical piece" said Kōusei

"But How" said Kaori

"By the hum of your voice" said Kōusei

"I'm not so sure if I can possibly do it, but let's wing it and do it anyway" said Kaori

Kōusei got a piece of paper and Kaori began humming, the humming was beautiful, it reminded Kōusei of beautiful humming birds in the spring, chirping away, but this has a melody, a beautiful melody that made everything colourful.

Soon Kōusei saw birds near their window, listening to the song that the hopeful young couple were making and attempting to join in.

'Shes like a force of nature, a one so beautiful it can make the world a better place' thought Kōusei while listening to Kaori

The song lasted 15 minutes before Kaori stopped humming when her voice got tired and she immediately looked at Kōusei

"Was it good" said Kaori

"Kaori, it wasn't just good, it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard" said Kōusei

"Thanks Kōusei your such as sweetheart, anyway what shall we call it" said Kaori

"Melodies of Kaori Miyazono" said Kōusei

"Nah, how about The Return of Kaori Miyazono" said Kaori

"That's sounds perfect, anyway what if I told you that I brought you a Canele" said Kōusei as before he entered the hospital, he went to Kaoris parents bakery

"Ohhhhh I've been wanting one of these for ages, Thanks Kōusei" said Kaori

Kaori took the Canele and ate all of it, it tasted slightly unusual for Canele, it has a weird aftertaste to it.

"Kōusei, why did my Canele taste weird" said Kaori

"Because we had to put one of your heart pills in it, so you would take it with no fuss" said Kōusei

"And why would you do that" said Kaori

"Because I care about you, you know if you don't take your medicine or eat too much bad food, do you know what happens" said Kōusei

"I know, I know, I will suffer Heart related issues, I know" said Kaori looking down

"Look I know not eating as many treats is hard, but you've got me as Ive got you, we will stick this together" said Kōusei

"We will Kōusei and we will go on a journey and show the world who the best musicians are" said Kaori

"Excatly" said Kōusei as he kissed Kaori, this time with a bit more passion

Unknown to them, Kaoris Parents had opened the door to her room


	8. Chapter 8: Father In Law conversation

**Here we go:**

Kaoris parents had walked in to find Kaori and Kōusei kissing each other

Kaori and Kōusei quickly broken up the kiss

"Oh look dear, Kaori kissed Arima" said Ryouko

"How cute, are you two a couple yet" said Yoshiyuki

"Yes we are" said Kaori

"Awwww, So when are you two getting married" said Ryouko

"We are not old enough yet" said Kaori

"You two are so cute as a couple" said Ryouko

"Anyway can I speak to Arima in private" said Yoshiyuki

"Sure thing" said Kōusei

The two went outside the hotel room where Yoshiyuki smiled at him

"So, I would like to say, welcome to the family, I knew you would be the right person for my daughter" said Yoshiyuki

"She is beautiful, she is sweet and she is the one who brought be back on that stage , no matter what, I'm proud of her and how she is back and I love Kaori Miyazono so so much" said Kōusei

"Thats so sweet of you, anyway I would like you to look after Kaori, make sure she takes her meds, she eats right and make sure she's happy, she is yours and she needs you now more than ever, can you please look after her and make sure no harm comes to her" said Yoshiyuki asking Kōusei to take care of his daughter

"I will do anything for Kaori" said Kōusei

"That's good to hear, I'll talk to Hiroko about it later, although she not due out for a few months yet" said Yoshiyuki

"Thank you so so much" said Kōusei as he hugged Yoshiyuki

"It's okay, just take care of her" said Yoshiyuki

"I will" said Kōusei


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Talk

**Here we go:**

Yoshiyuki and Kōusei went inside to Kaoris hospital room to greet Kaori, Kōusei couldn't believe it, Kaoris parents were going to let Kaori live with him. Which to Kōusei felt like a kid in Toys R Us, he was very excited.

 **Meanwhile**

Tsubaki and Watari were trying to find Kōusei, he had been acting weird in their eyes, evreyday he would randomly be busy which made them feel suspicious of their musical friend.

Soon Tsubaki decided to use a track my phone app on her phone to find Kōusei

"Where is Kōusei" said Watari

"It's says here, he's at the hospital" said Tsubaki as both of them panicked and rushed to Sumiyara General Hospital which what they saw left them feeling gobsmacked.

It was Kaori who they thought was deceased and here she was, well alive and with Kōusei and what perceived to be her parents

"Kaori, your alive" said Tsubaki shocking everyone

"Tsubaki, Watari, what a nice suprise, How did you find me" said Kaori

"Well Kōusei, left his phone tracker on and here we are" said Watari

"How are you feeling and how did you come back to life Kaori" said Tsubaki

"Well I feel great, best in years, anyway after I died, I was greeted by a man in a Middlesbrough FC top and a big puffer jacket, he had his hood up to make his face non visible and anyway he said that my journey shouldn't be over so soon and sent me back to the realm of living" said Kaori

"Have you missed us all" said Watari

"I have indeed, may I talk to Tsubaki in private, all of you evan you Kōusei, get out for a minute" said Kaori

Evreybody left the room except Kaori and Tsubaki and then Kaori spoke

"Right Tsubaki..." said Kaori before being interrupted

"No I need to apologise to you Kaori, I'm sorry I was jealous, I should of listened to Kōusei, he loves you and I tried to break you two apart, I'm so so sorry" said Tsubaki weeping

"It's okay, I understand you've known Arima for a very long time, of course you would develop feelings for him, that's why I told my lie in April a year ago to protect you and to get closer to Arima, you probably hate me right now" said Kaori

"I can never hate you Kao, your my friend and I hope that Kōusei treats you well" said Tsubaki

"Yeah as a boyfriend he is, trust me" said Kaori

"So are you cured of your illness" said Tsubaki

"Well sort of, It's gone, but I have a weakened heart and have to take medicine evrey few hours otherwise I will suffer possibly a heart attack or a cardiac arrest. Kōusei is paranoid in terms of making sure I take my medicine, he evan snuck it into one of caneles" said Kaori

"Hahaha, That's cute" said Tsubaki

"Yeah I also have to eat healthy to keep my heart in good condition" said Kaori

"Ah no more sweets for you then" said Tsubaki

"Yeah, Well at least I can play violin when my hand is in good shape" said Kaori

"Thats cool, it would be great to see Kōusei and you playing again" said Tsubaki

Kaori sees Kōusei staring through the door

"Tell Kōusei he can come in now" said Kaori


	10. Chapter 10: Warmth

**Here we go:**

Kōusei was summoned back in as well as evreybody else, they all talked and laughed before they all headed off home, ready for the next day.

 **Next Day**

Kōusei woke up early and immediately headed to the hospital where Kaori was waiting for him.

"Hey Kōusei" said Kaori

"Hi Kaori, how are you feeling" said Kōusei

"Better than yesterday" said Kaori

"That's great to hear, oh yeah I've just been told your parents via text that I was to give you your pill as soon as I arrive" said Kōusei

"But it's tastes horrible" said Kaori

"But you need to take it or it will hurt your heart" said Kōusei

"Fine" said Kaori as she opened her tongue

Kōusei put the pill on Kaoris tongue and then she washed it down with a cup of water, it tasted horrible, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, just you need to take your pills" said Kōusei

"I know you care Kōusei, I just wished I never had to take pills" said Kaori

"You'll get used to it, I promise" said Kōusei

"Hopefully, anyway Kōusei, come here" said Kaori gesturing Kōusei to sit next to her

Kōusei sat next to his girlfriend and she cuddled up to him, feeling his warmth and comfort

Kōusei felt like he had someone to protect, this girl had been living off borrowed time and then was dead for 2 and a half months and now by some miracle she was here, she needed him more than ever and while she came across as tempestuous, hyperactive, selfish and her personality blows, she also was sweet, loving, happy and also scared, to Kōusei it felt like Kaori was perfect.

"Your very warm Kōusei" said Kaori

"Thanks, your very small, it's like I can crush you with my arm" said Kōusei

"I would like to see you try" said Kaori

"You know I wouldn't" said Kōusei

"And that's why your so gentle, I love you" said Kaori

"Love you too" said Kōusei

They remained in that position for an whole hour before deciding to get up.

"Kaori, I have to ask you a question" said Kōusei

"What is it" said Kaori

"Me and your dad were discussing about it and we've have agreed to this" said Kōusei

"What" said Kaori

"Please After you get discharged, please can you live with me" said Kōusei


	11. Chapter 11: Living and Sweet Talk

**Here we go:**

"Please after you get discharged, please can you live with me" said Kōusei

Kaori had a big decision to make, while she was nearly 15, she wanted Kōusei to be around her at all times and to play duets with her, with this she made her decision

"Yes Kōusei I will live with you" said Kaori

"Thank you Kaori, it's like a dream has come true" said Kōusei

"Are you sure, is this what you want, a girl that could possibly never really perform again" said Kaori

"Kaori, I don't care about your faults, I like you just the way you are" said Kōusei

"Awww that's one of the reasons I love you, your so sweet" said Kaori

"As sweet as your sweet tooth" said Kōusei

"I'm not so sure about that" said Kaori

"Considering you don't eat as much sweets anymore, maybe your sweet tooth may not change" said Kōusei

"That's if I'm not sneaky, I don't know if I can hold that sweet tooth in" said Kaori chuckling

"I might be able to help you find ways to eat sweets without affecting your heart" said Kōusei

"Wait how" said Kaori

"There's these organic sweets which apprantly don't affect cholesterol and taste really nice, I saw them and thought of you" said Kōusei

"Bring some next time you come up and maybe a Canele" said Kaori

"I'll bring the organic sweets and we will see about the Canele" said Kōusei

Afterwards visiting hours were up and Kōusei went home, beforehand he went to the store and bought the organic sweets Kaori could eat tomorrow


	12. Chapter 12: Mending Kaori

**Here we go:**

Kōusei returned to the hospital the next day and had with him the organic sweets, he walked into Kaoris hospital room to find Kaori hooked to machines, her eyes were open and their was a nurse treating her.

"Nurse, Kōusei is behind you" said Kaori weakly

"Ah sorry, you must be Kōusei, Kaori had a heart issue and went into partial cardiac arrest, she is fine now, but she needs some care" said The nurse

"Ok, I'll look after her for now" said Kōusei

"Sure thing, make sure she is okay, she has medication on drip so she won't need her tablets, but make her feel comfortable" said the nurse

"I will" said Kōusei

After the nurse left, Kōusei immediately rushed over to Kaori worrying

"What happened" said Kōusei

"Well I didn't feel to good last night after you left and then suddenly my heart was beating like crazy and I fainted and then I woke up with all of these machines around me" said Kaori

"you've got to be careful, you don't want to suffer a big cardiac arrest like when me and Watari watched" said Kōusei

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, have you brought those sweets" said Kaori

"Yes, but I'm not sure your allowed after what you've just been through the night before" said Kōusei

"Oh, meanie Kōusei won't give his girlfriend some sweeties" said Kaori cutely with puppy dog eyes

"You can try one, but I'm going to be a bit strict as your still hooked to machines" said Kōusei

"Oh goody, I wanna see if these so called sweets are nice" said Kaori as she took a cherry sweet off of Kōuseis hand

She ate the sweet and pulled her trademark smile

"mmmmmmmmmmm, these are nice Kōusei, you do care" said Kaori

Kōusei loved Kaoris smile, it made everything seem so colourful, he also thought it was very cute.

"I'm here to make your life easier and comfortable, I love you Kaori" said Kōusei

"Awwww I love you too, I would kiss you, but I can't get myself up due to the tubes" said Kaori

Kōusei immediately went onto the bed and said "Do you want me to kiss you"

"That would be nice, but don't make it too perverted" said Kaori

Kōusei kissed Kaori as he leaned towards to her and the kiss felt good, her small, soft lips touching his big, but also pretty gentle lips, it felt like a moment of bliss and nothing could stop the lovebirds from kissing.


	13. Chapter 13: Heart to Heart

**Here we go:**

Kōusei and Kaori remained in the kissing position for a bit before letting go with Kōusei enjoying it more than ever.

"Kaori, so how come then you suffered a cardiac arrest then despite taking your medication" said Kōusei

Kaori tried to look away while lying down and then told the truth

"Well you see, according to Doctors. Because of my weak heart and my body being nearly inoperable in that area, I have found out I need constant care in order to live" said Kaori

Kōusei gasped in shock, the girl of his dreams, the girl that saved him from the dark shadow his mother had left him in was now needing him to make sure that she can live, to Kōusei she deserved him and he deserved her.

"Look, I know it could affect your music and you don't have to..." said Kaori before Kousei interrupted

"Look Kaori, I don't care about music if it keeps me away from you, you matter to me more than any instrument or note could, your Kaori Miyazono, your the carefree musician who managed to cheat death, so please don't think of yourself as a distraction, because to me your not" said Kōusei

Kaori had a tear coming out of her eye, she sniffled before saying "Kōusei, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me"

"So what is your needs then Kaori or Your Majesty" said Kōusei

"Well first of all, I need to take my medication, second I need a rest for a month after doing a massive strenuous event and also I need to make sure that I watch my heart rythem and if it's irregular, then to call 999" said Kaori

"Got it, so do you want me to treat you like a baby" said Kōusei mocking Kaori

"When we do have one, I hope your good at the parenting sthick" said Kaori

"Children, we are only 15, not 20" said Kōusei

"Actually I'm still 14 until July" said Kaori

"Fine, so want me to walk you to the rooftop" said Kōusei

"Yeah sure" said Kaori

"Ok, but if you start to feel unwell, tell me and we will go down" said Kōusei

"Ok, give me horsey" said Kaori being childish

Kōusei gave Kaori a piggyback and they went up to the hospital rooftop where they both sat down on a bench.

Kōusei then asked a question he always wanted to know

"How long until your released from the hospital" said Kōusei


	14. Chapter 14: Rooftop

**Here we go:**

"How long until your released from the hospital" said Kōusei

Kaori suddenly smiled, looking like she was hiding something like a suprise

"Well Lets say a couple of weeks, I was going to tell you, but I wanted to suprise you" said Kaori

"Wait, you mean you'll be able to live with me in a couple of weeks" said Kōusei

"Yeah, I'm excited Kōusei, once they manage to keep me stable, I'll be able to live with you and you become my slave " said Kaori

"I'm not sure about the slave part, but yeah you can play the violin as much as you want and whenever you want" said Kōusei

"You getting me excited, anyway has you musical block gone yet" said Kaori

"Sort of, I can only play for around half an hour, but it's getting better" said Kōusei

"That's great, we've got competitions to perform Boyfriend A, anyway I can also learn more about you" said Kaori

"There's not much to learn" said Kōusei

"Yeah Yeah, Anyway Remember when we first met" said Kaori

"Yeah you tried to beat me with a melodica" said Kōusei

"Well you were perverted Kōusei and still are" said Kaori chuckling

"Well you can be a bit of a tyrant" said Kōusei smiling

"Yeah hail your majesty Kaori Miyazono" said Kaori Jokingly

Both of them laughed throughout the day and then Kōusei went home

 **The next chapter will be exciting and a big one in the story.**


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming

**Here we go:**

 **Two Weeks Later**

Kaori was checked out or hospital in a wheelchair, she was with Kōusei and her parents as they explored the park and checked out the cherry blossoms.

Afterwards they went to Kōuseis house where Kaori was led to a bed which had specialist equipment built to care for her.

After a strong word from Yoshiyuki and Kaoris parents leaving the house , Kōusei began to look after Kaori

"Kōusei, I'm hungry, what's for dinner" said Kaori

"Well Pasta with a bit of salad" said Kōusei

"aw When will I receive treats" said Kaori

"not until tomorrow" said Kōusei

"Why not" said Kaori

"Because you have to adapt to these machines to make sure you get better and then I'll give you some treats" said Kōusei

"Can I have my violin" said Kaori

"Yeah Sure, i'll Go get it" said Kōusei

Kōusei went to get Kaoris violin and returned to find Kaori not in her bed

'Where had she gone' thought Kōusei

He started to look everywhere and then found Kaori snooping into the fridge with a sweet in her hand

"You are so busted" said Kōusei with his arms folded

Kaori then decided to play with Kōusei

"You can't catch me" said Kaori as she ran across the house

"Come back, you shouldn't overexcert yourself" said Kōusei chasing Kaori

After 15 minutes, Kōusei caught up with Kaori who was slowing down, exhausted

"You beat me, well done Baka, if I had a stronger heart, I would beat you easily" said Kaori breathing quite hard

"Kaori, are you ok" said Kōusei concerned for Kaoris health

"Yeah Im Fine, just a bit tired" said Kaori

"Look, I'll carry you to bed and let you use your violin" said Kōusei

"Sure, just don't be perverted about it" said Kaori

Kōusei carried Kaori in a bridal carry and carried her to her bed and then brought her violin to her.

Kōusei was about to leave the room to prepare Kaoris food when Kaori spoke

"Wanna hear a song" said Kaori

"I would love to Kaori, what are you playing" said Kōusei

"A violins adaption of Moonlight Sonatra by Beethoven" said Kaori

Kaori picked up her violin and played it, she played it with some much colour and artistry that the piece belonged to her, she played it with emotion, enough to make Kōusei cry and smile.

After playing it, Kaori then smiled at Kōusei and said "What do you think"

Kōusei took Kaoris hand and said "That was beautiful and I love you" and he kissed her on the lips

It was a blissful kiss and then the couple noticed smoke coming from the kitchen and that's when the kiss broke

"THE PASTA" screamed Kōusei as he rushed into the kitchen

Kaori chuckled at watching Kōusei rush around like a headless chicken


	16. Chapter 16: Food

**Here we go:**

Kōusei went after to save Kaoris dinner, while he was trying to cool the pasta down, Kaori ate a few sweets, she managed to take from the cupboard.

After hiding the sweets away, Kōusei returned with a plate containing Kaoris food

"Here you go, your food, now gobble it all up" said Kōusei smiling

It was a pasta in tomato sauce with Mozzarella and also leaves

Kōusei found a chair from the dining room and grabbed it which he put next to Kaoris bed.

Kaori then had a request

"Hey Kōusei, can you feed me my food" said Kaori with a mischievous smile

"If you want me to do that, then I'll do it after all I'm the one looking after you" said Kōusei

"Yayyyyyy" said Kaori

Kōusei grabbed Kaoris spoon and fed her, for Kōusei hearing Kaori eat sounded both cute and relaxing, she seemed to be enjoying her food, the young couple were enjoying this quiet and innocent moment.

After finishing the food, Kōusei smiled at Kaori and said "Did you enjoy your food"

"Yeah it was really nice, Maybe you should become Chef A" said Kaori

"Let's say I made it with you in mind, you know so you like it" said Kōusei

"Kōusei, what are you going to eat" said Kaori worryingly knowing that her beloved hadn't eaten in a while

"I've got my eggs salad sandwiches" said Kōusei

"Kōusei, You've got to eat more than just sandwiches, especially considering your a musician" snapped Kaori

"But I'm a fussy eater" said Kōusei

"Look for me, if you don't like anything here, you can order something for yourself, I'm not going to mind, as long as your eating enough" said Kaori worryingly

Kōusei looked at Kaori and realised that she was right, Kōusei had been told before when he ate just sandwiches that he was losing a bit of weight and Kaori didn't want that as she loved him and wanted the best for him.

"Your right, I'll find something, but right now, I just want to see you" said Kōusei who sat down on Kaoris bed

"Awwww, come here, I want to give you a hug" said Kaori gesturing him for a hug

Kōusei hugged her, she felt so small and vulnerable, it felt like Kōusei could just break her with a massive squeezes, in Kaoris perspective it felt like being cuddled by a giant teddy bear with a lot of warmth.

Afterwards they broke the hug and Kōusei pulled Kaoris hair accross and said "I love you so so much" before kissing her

Unknown to the two lovebirds, the door had opened and Hiroko peeped inside

"You two are so busted" said Hiroko with a snicker


	17. Chapter 17: Movie

**Here we go:**

Hiroko had caught the two lovebirds kissing each other, the two immediately stopped kissing and looked at Hiroko red faced.

"It isn't what you think" said Kōusei

Hiroko chuckled and said "I understand, it's good to see you Kaori"

"Nice to meet you Hiroko-san, How was your day" said Kaori as she smiled at Hiroko

"Very good, just been practising the piano and went shopping, I've got you something by the way" said Hiroko

"What did you get me" said Kaori

"I got you a stuffed animal" said Hiroko giving Kaori the toy

Kaori smiled and to Kōusei, it was beautiful to watch his girlfriend smiling at a toy, Kaori took the toy and hugged it,

"Thank you so so much, so what are we going to do now" said Kaori

"We are all going to watch a film in the living room, what do you want to watch" said Hiroko

"I would love to watch a comedy" said Kaori

"Ok, I've got waterboy with Adam Sandler" said Hrioko

"Yeah" said Kaori

Hiroko sat down after putting Koharu to bed and watched the Waterboy with Kōusei and Kaori who both enjoyed the film, Kōusei had Kaori lied down on his lap and Hiroko loved watching Kōusei be very protective of her and she felt like Kōusei had grown up


	18. Chapter 18: Kōuseis accident

**Here we go:**

Over the coming weeks, Kōusei looked after Kaori, whilst doing his exams as well, he had the help of Hiroko, Watari, Tsubaki and Kaoris parents to make sure Kaori behaved and he could keep a good work/life balance.

The exams finished in July time in which Kōusei was exhausted, Kaori had become a lot more understanding about how much stress Kōusei was going through and tried helping him to relax.

Kōusei decided to not go to the musical school abroad as he wanted to care for Kaori, despite Kaoris obvious objections, but to Kōusei she meant way more to him then some stuffy music school.

That Auguest, she managed to go to the park with Kōusei, Watari and Tsubaki, her and Kōusei peformed at Towa Hall again just like old times, peforming a Saint-Sēans piece.

September arrived and for the couple, a new challange was about to be set.

Kaori saw Kōusei come home and he was struggling to breathe and then he collapsed

Kaori panicked and phoned an ambulance

Kaori then with the help of paramedics and against doctors advice, carried Kōusei inside,

"Please dont go Kōusei, please don't go" said Kaori

They got to the hospital where Kōusei was put in a ICU and then in a normal hospital bed.

It reminded her of when she suffered a cardiac arrest that night.

 **A few hours later, Kōuseis POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed with Kaori holding my hand, looking scared and worried for me, Hiroko and Tsubaki looking visably upset and Watari actually crying and Kaoris parents looking pretty down.

"What happened" I said

"Your awake" said Kaori and Watari excitingly

"You scared us kiddo" said Hiroko

A doctor came in and by looking at his face, he had a sense of relief, it actually calmed me down.

"Kōusei, you collapsed earlier suffering lack of breath, we have ran some tests and im afraid we have diagnosed you with Asthma, you need to take inhalers from now on, other than that your perfectly fine" said the doctor

My reaction with evreyone elses was a sign of relief


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas Chapter

The next few months went by without much drama, Kōusei would go to school with Watari and Tsubaki and then would come home afterwards to look after Kaori who would also look after him as well.

Christmas was coming very soon and while Kaori had been over decorating the house to the point it looked like Santa's grotto, Kōusei was buying Kaori presents in which he bought her a brand new violin made of the wood from the cherry blossom trees with KM initials burned into it.

Then on December 13th something happened

Kōusei had been sleeping where he heard sounds of coughing, knowing it was Kaori and could be relating to her heart, he instantly got up and checked up on her.

There he saw Kaori near the toilet bowl feeling sick and then she said "I don't think I feel too good"

"Have you taken your Heart pills" said Kōusei

"Yeah I took them, I think I might have the flu though" said Kaori

"In that case you need to get back into bed otherwise you could get gravely worse" said Kōusei

"Stop your worrywarting and carry me your majesty Kaori Miyazono" said Kaori

"Fine, just don't get me ill" said Kōusei as he picked Kaori up and took her to her bed

Kōusei then sat down on Kaoris bedside and held her hand as she fell asleep

"I love you so so much" whispered Kōusei holding Kaoris hand

 **A Few Days Later**

Kaori got better in 2 days and now was fully ready for Christmas, her parents along with: Watari, Tsubaki and Evan Hiroko and her kid were coming around, Kōusei was excited as well, Kaori was playing famous Christmas tunes such as Wonderful Time of the Year and Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer on her violin in which the atmosphere around the Arima/Miyazono household became very festive and colourful.

 **Christmas Eve**

Kaori And Kōusei decided to visit Ma Fille (Kaoris parents bakery) on Christmas Eve, Ryouko and Yoshiyuki were finishing early when they saw their child holding hands with her boyfriend.

"Look dear, look who's here" said Ryouko

"Who is it...oh Hey Arima, Hey Sweetie, Come sit down" said Yoshiyuki gesturing the couple to sit down

Everybody sat down and Yoshiyuki started talking

"So Arima have you been treating my daughter well" said Yoshiyuki

"Yeah, of course I have, I love her" said Kōusei panicky

"Honey, stop pressing Kōusei, he's probably doing a great job, what do you say Kaori" said Ryouko

"He's been sweet Kōusei, after all following her majesty isn't a easy task" said Kaori which caused everybody to chuckle

"Hey Kaori, do you want to help me bake cakes" said Ryouko

"Yeah sure, if Kōusei let's me" said Kaori

"Yeah, just be careful" said Kōusei

Now it was just Yoshiyuki and Kōusei

"How is she in terms of her health" said Yoshiyuki

"She's doing alright, she caught flu the other day, but she managed to fight it off before it became serious" said Kōusei

"Yeah you need to be careful in terms of stuff like that, she has always had a weakened immune system" said Yoshiyuki

"I know, that's why I don't like it sometimes when she does strenuous activities as she can be quite weak and I'm afraid something might hurt her" said Kōusei

"You know I would die before anything would try to harm you two" said Yoshiyuki

"I know, I love her so much and I hope and she is trying that she can go to the music room or Evan perform at the big music hall as that what she wants to do" said Kōusei

Yoshiyuki looked at Kōusei with blank eyes before coming up with something "I'm afraid if she wants to do something like perform at a big event then she needs doctors advice as she needs care Kōusei, I'm actually Proud of you Kōusei as you doing a great job looking after Kaori and I need you to make sure that as soon as she's unwell, take her off the stage, I mean it to as well"

"So how long until she can perform at a big concert" said Kōusei

Yoshiyuki looked down in dispair

"Well when Doctors were talking to us about her condition now, they said it would take 2 or more years before she can perform at any arena other than small ones like Towa otherwise she can risk suffering a massive heart attack or cardiac arrest, just make sure both you and the violin never leaves her side" said Yoshiyuki

"Don't worry I never want the violin to leave her side, I promised we would do a duet together" said Kōusei

"I know you'll be good to her Arima, anyway how is your piano going" said Yoshiyuki

"It's going very good thanks, at least I have an audience to play for in Kaori evreyday and she helps me when I make a wrong note or don't play it with enough passion" said Kōusei

"She loves and cares about you and wants you to continue playing music" said Yoshiyuki

"I love her too, I just want to make sure she's happy" said Kōusei

"I know, I know your good to her as she is to you" said Yoshiyuki

Soon smoke could be seen coming out of the other room

"Oh no, did the girls over cook the cookies" said Yoshiyuki as him and Kōusei rushed to the other room

The cookies were burnt and Ryouko and Kaori looked at them and smiled.

"Honestly You two, make some cookies and you burn them, we need them for tomorrow's dinner at Kouseis" said Yoshiyuki

"I know dad, it was mom who left them to overcook" said Kaori blaming her mother

"Ok, ok it was me, I burned the cookies whlist talking to Kaori" said Ryouko

The 4 then baked cookies and talked about current events before Kaori and Kōusei went home, waiting for tomorrow

 **Christmas Day**

Kaori woke up first and jumped on top of Kōusei, waking him up

"Merry Christmas Kōusei" said Kaori

"Merry Christmas, your excited aren't you" said Kōusei

"Yeah when are we going to open presents" said Kaori

"Come On then" said Kōusei as he led Kaori downstairs to the Christmas tree which was full of presents

Kaori was like a kid on sugar in terms of Christmas Day, she was buzzing with excitement , waiting for the presents.

Kōusei sat her down and gave her first presents from Tsubaki and Watari, Tsubaki got her a big book of music pieces and Watari got her a Leeds shirt and a few books.

Then she was given a present from her parents who had got her a stuffed animal and a MP3 player to play her favourite music

Then Kōusei gave Kaori his present

Kaori looked at it and then opened it to reveal a beautiful violin made out of a cherry blossom tree with KM initials on the side of it

Kaori looked at Kōusei and smiled with her mouth open, creating a very cute expression

"Kōusei, This is beautiful, I (starts to cry tears of joy) love this and I love you very very much" said Kaori Who then hugged Kōusei

Afterwards Her parents, Hiroko, Koharu, Watari, Tsubaki And evan Takahiko came over and ate Turkey and Fried Chicken And a lot made sure Kaori was okay after the wild year she's gone through

 **Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year everyone**


	20. Chapter 20: Incident and Decisons

After the Christmas holidays, Kaori was suggested homeschooling as she wasn't in the greatest shape to go back to school and when Kōusei was school, Kaori would get taught at home with her parents or Hiroko checking on her to make sure she wa taking her meds and was ok, Kōusei coming home was the highlight of her day as they would try to play music together and try and have as much fun as possible.

By April, Kaori decided it was time to go out and play a duet with Kōusei even though she was going against both Kōuseis and her parents wishes (as she wasn't in the greatest shape too), she begged and pleaded with them and eventually they performed Beethoven and Chopin pieces.

However Kaori felt unwell during the Performance and Kōusei took her off the show.

Backstage she would have a Heart Attack in which Kōusei dialed the emergency services and Kaori was rushed to the hospital and was put in a ICU with Kōusei waiting outside crying and his head down.

Kaoris parents along with Watari and Tsubaki went to see Kōusei to see if Kaori was ok, if she was going make it or leave them as soon as she arrived again.

"Kōusei, shes going to be okay, shes going to pull through" said Yoshiyuki in a hope filled manner

"I should have never let her performed, she wouldn't of had that heart attack" said Kōusei with guilt

Watari decided to speak up

"Kōusei, that's not your fault, it's just Kaori is incredibly passionate about her music and she missed that urge to go on that stage again, but I don't think she going to do it again if she makes it, the sad truth is Kaoris performing days are over" said Watari with an tear in his eyes

"Don't say it like that Watari, you know Kaori, shes an enigma, she can defy the odds more than ever, she found Kōusei, she played music despite her previous condition, she even cheated death, you don't know what Kaori is going to be like after she gets stronger" said Tsubaki

"I think both of you are right, while Kaori is an enigma and she did all of these amazing things, she physically can't perform properly and Evan if she wants to perform without any medical mishaps, it make take years for her and I want her to be happy and safe, she can write music, but I don't know how to tell her about not being able to perform again" said Kōusei

"We will tell her Kōusei" said Ryouko

The doctor then came out of the room

"Right Good news Kaori is going to be okay, although she is very fragile as she had a heart attack, I advise that she shouldn't perform for a few years" said the doctor

"I know and we are all about to tell her that" said Yoshiyuki


	21. Chapter 21: Musical Blacklist

Kōusei, Yoshiyuki, Ryouko, Watari And Tsubaki waited for Kaori to be moved from the ICU to her hospital room and then after a few hours, she woke up to the sight of the 5 staring at her.

"Hey, How is everybody" said Kaori very weakly

"Kaori, are you okay" said Ryouko

"I'm okay now, I felt like my chest was very heavy out there and it felt difficult to breathe and then I passed out, what happened" said Kaori

"Let me put it in this way, you had a heart attack and nearly scared Kōusei to death" said Watari in a slightly raised voice

"I'm so sorry Kōusei, I didn't know it was gonna be a bad idea performing" said Kaori

"Kaori, we told you numerous times, us and Kōusei that performing in that manner would be a awful idea" said Yoshiyuki also in a raised voice

"But I missed the urge of going on that stage, I'm a musician and I just wanted to play a duet with Kōusei in front of people who wanted to hear us play" said Kaori

To Kōusei it was like putting an musician on a show trial, he knew what the outcome was going to be and he also knew Kaori wasn't going to like it which he hated that Kaori would possibly never perform again, but Kōusei had to come to terms with it, plus the couple could play a duet at home anyway, but Kōusei also felt that evrey musician belongs on the stage and he wanted to remain silent to avoid upsetting Kaori any further.

"Kaori, we've been talking with doctors and I have some bad news" said Yoshiyuki

"What is it" said Kaori nervously

"Your have been deemed medically unclear and because of this recent result you have been banned from performing on stage by both the Towa Music Corporation And the Japanese Ministry of Musical Affairs to avoid further injuries and the suspension could last from 5 years to indefinitely, I'm so sorry" said Ryouko who began to tear up

As soon as Kaori heard this news, her world started to lack colour, those musical cretins that had chassited her performances in the past had gotten rid of her and her weakness had been their excuse, she felt a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM BANNED, I CAN STILL PEFORM, KŌUSEI TELL THEM THAT I CAN STILL PEFORM" Kaori screamed in anger

"There's nothing I can do in this case Kaori, I'm so sorry" said Kōusei who began to cry as the love of his life was sad

"I can just go and peform in say South Korea or the UK or somewhere like that" said Kaori

"They still wouldn't clear you on medical grounds and any countries allied with Japan would just apply the ban on you" said Watari

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, ARE YOU AN LAWYER" screamed Kaori at Watari

"Kaori, stop speaking like that, he's only trying to help you" said Ryouko

"Kaori you need to relax, you can still write music and peform at home, just not on stage" said Yoshiyuki trying to reassure his daughter of the situation

Kaori was about to yell when a sleeping dart was fired at her, it was the doctor who had ran into the room after hearing Kaori scream and didn't want her to have an another heart attack.

 **Later at night**

Kaori had to stay in the hospital for the night to recover from the heart attack and that outburst she made, Kōusei was at home and was missing Kaori as well as feeling sorry for the poor girl as she had returned to the living to play an duet and start a family with Kōusei and now with her being blacklisted by the musical authorities, it made Kōusei feel very upset.

Then he got a call from the hospital

"Hello, what is up" said Kōusei with concern

"Uh Lets say Kaori American Football tackled a few doctors and has escaped the hospital, you've got to find her" said the doctor

Kōusei felt scared, Kaori was only 15 and was very weak, He loved her with everything he had, her smile, her passion, her love of food, her everything, he loved it all and with this he got his coat and key and rushed out of his house in panic.


	22. Chapter 22: Finding a Friend

Kōusei was outside, it was a cold night and for Kōusei it frightened him as his love Kaori was outside, having escaped the safety of the hospital and out in the cold.

Kōusei at first looked around the park where he and Kaori met and she was nowhere to be found, he next checked courage bridge and other bridges and she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Kōusei who was near in tears decided to ring Kaoris parents

"Hello Arima, How are you" said Yoshiyuki

"Has Kaori gone into the bakery, like tonight" said Kōusei

"No, shes at the hospital" said Yoshiyuki

"I got call and they told me she has escaped hospital and I can't find her" said Kōusei

Yoshiyuki froze up in horror, his only daughter escaped the hospital despite not being in the best shape and now with the music authorities taking away her performing career, he was starting to feel very worried for his daughter.

"Where are you" said Yoshiyuki

"I'm by the park bench not far from my old junior high" said Kōusei

"We will be right there, we will make sure Kaori is okay" said Yoshiyuki

After hanging up, Yoshiyuki woke up his wife and they went into their car and drove to Kōuseis location and there they invited Kōusei in the car and began looking

After about 3 hours of searching through Neremia in which Tsubaki, Hiroko and Evan a sleepy Watari joined the search and then when Tsubaki went to their old school, she found someone freezing outside the door nearest to the music room, Tsubaki knew exactly who it was by her blonde hair, delicate thin frame and childlike looks and sounds, it was Kaori.

Tsubaki rushed over to help her friend, Kaori looked up and was she was shivering cold to the point where Tsubaki gave Kaori her coat

"It's okay, Kaori, It's okay, Your going to be okay" said Tsubaki

Kaori looked up and said "But...what...about...my...music"

"You don't need to peform at big stuffy music halls to play music, we all have time for you and Kōusei's music and I will always be your friend, no matter what you do, say or lie, you are very special to me and to everyone especially Kōusei" said Tsubaki hugging Kaori

"Thank...you...I...really...mean...it" shivered Kaori

Tsubaki got her phone and called Kaoris parents and Kōusei whlist picking up and holding Kaori.

"I've found her" said Tsubaki

"Where, is she okay" said Yoshiyuki

"Shes okay, shes very cold and shivering , but she's doing okay" said Tsubaki

"Where was she" said Yoshiyuki

"The nearest door outside the music hall at our old school" said Tsubaki

Kaori would end up falling asleep in Tsubakis arms due to a mixture of the cold and tiredness from how late it was, she looked angelic when she was asleep, Tsubaki was glad to be her friend.

Kaoris parents arrived soon after and Tsubaki carried her friend into the car and they drove to Kōusei's house as they believed that Kōusei was better in this sort of taking care of Kaori then the hospital was.

After clarification from the hospital in which Kaori was allowed to leave, Kōusei carried Kaori to her bed and made sure she was okay for the rest of the night


	23. Chapter 23: Breakfast

**Here we go:**

Kaori woke up and noticed that Kōusei was sat by her side on a chair, Kaori saw that she was attached to machines and that she was wearing multiple layers on.

Kaori then started to gain her memory back and realised that her performing days are over (for at least 5 years) and that she had been sat outside in the cold before being rescued by Tsubaki and passing out.

Kaori decided to detach herself from the machines and make Kōusei breakfast, she knew what Kōusei loved, Pancakes and Eggs, midway through making it Kōusei woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast and decided to investigate

"I see someone decided to wake up bright and early" said Kōusei

"Well I wanted to say thank you" said Kaori

"For what" said Kōusei

"For caring about me last night" said Kaori

"Oh Kaori, you didn't have to make breakfast for me" said Kōusei

"Yeah because I love you Kōusei and wanted to say thanks" said Kaori

Kōusei went over and hugged Kaori and said "I love you too" before kissing her

After that Kōusei sat down and Kaori served him breakfast with her trademark smile which warmed Kōuseis heart before she made her breakfast, a bowl of cereal which she took and sat down.

"So whats your plan for today" said Kaori

"Not much really, Tsubaki and Watari are coming round later to make sure your okay and then we are eating out with your parents" said Kōusei

"Were my parents worried about me last night" said Kaori

"Kaori, your dad nearly had a heart attack and your mother was crying, are you okay" said Kōusei

"To be honest yes, my music career may be gone, but I've got you and you've got me, We can do anything together if we put our minds to it because sometimes the most ordinairy things could be made extraordinary, simply by doing it with the right people" said Kaori

"Im glad to hear that, how do you remain so positive in any cicumstances" said Kōusei

"Well Happiness is anyone and anything loved by you" said Kaori

"Are you quoting Peanuts" said Kōusei

"Of course I am, Its the best" said Kaori smiling

Both of them chuckled and ate their breakfast with laughter and happiness


	24. Chapter 24: Anytime

Tsubaki and Watari came round around about 1pm to visit Kaori And Kōusei to make sure Kaori was okay

As Tsubaki walked in, Kaori immediately ran up and hugged her

"Hey Kaori" said Tsubaki feeling Kaori squeeze her

After letting go, Kaori smiled at Tsubaki and said "Hey Tsubaki, How are you today"

"I'm very good, also been wondering if your okay" said Tsubaki

"Oh I feel fine, I'm starting to accept it now, just got find other hobbies or just peform with Kōusei at our house" said Kaori trying to keep her smile

Tsubaki whispered to Watari and he took Kōusei upstairs whlist Kaori And Tsubaki sat down.

"Right Kaori, How are you" said Tsubaki

"I feel great, I feel like I can now do so many things" said Kaori keeping her smile

"Kaori tell me the truth, how are you" said Tsubaki raising her voice

Kaori looked down and said "I'm still a bit upset, honestly I don't even know what to do now, I don't understand how Arima just sticks by me despite me being banned from performing" said Kaori

"Kaori, Kōusei loves you, he adores you, you changed his life and now because of a setback, you think lowly of yourself, Kaori your the best person Kōusei has ever had and your one of my bestest friends and don't you forget that" said Tsubaki

"I know, but didn't you have feelings for him or something" said Kaori

"Kaori, I had feelings because I knew him for so long and I feel your perfect for him" said Tsubaki

"Are you sure" said Kaori

"Yeah" said Tsubaki as she hugged Kaori and Kaori began crying on her chest

"Thank you" whispered Kaori

"Anytime Kaori, anytime" said Tsubaki

Afterwards the boyd came down and the 4 went to the park together, despite Kaoris heart condition, she was allowed to play in the park and the 4 has as much fun as possible, playing soccer to lying on the grass looking at the sky.


	25. Chapter 25: Dinner with the Miyazonos

Kaori and Kōusei were getting ready to go out to dinner with Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono, Kaori had enjoyed her little day out with Watari and Tsubaki.

Kōusei got ready quite quickly, however with Kaori, she wanted to make sure her hair was perfect as well as her clothes and if Kōusei tried to tell her to hurry up, she would take Evan slower.

After the couple got ready, they went outside to an taxi where they were dropped off at Neremia Diner where they met up with Yoshiyuki and Ryouko inside who immediately hugged Kaori when they saw her.

"Are you okay Kaori" said Ryouko

"Yeah if you stop squeezing me" said Kaori as her parents let go

"Shall we all sit down" said Ryouko

They agreed and they all sat down.

"So how have your days been" said Yoshiyuki

"It's been good, we've been having fun with Tsubaki and Watari" said Kaori

"Awww thats nice, So how are you feeling Kaori" said Ryouko

"I'm feeling as fit as a fiddle" said Kaori smiling

"Are you sure" said Yoshiyuki as he stared at his daughter suspiciously

Before Kaori could answer, Kōusei gave her a look as well and suddenly Kaoris smile cracked and she looked down

"I feel fine, but I'm still feeling empty after being banned from performing, just don't know what to do now" said Kaori

"Your good at plenty of things Kaori, I remember your drawings when you were very young, your a very gifted girl and I'm proud to call you my daughter" said Ryouko

"I'm also proud to call you my daughter" said Yoshiyuki

"I'm proud to call you my girlfriend" said Kōusei

Kaori smiled and said "Thank you, Ill find something to do eventually"

"I really hope you do, anyway I've got a suprise" said Ryouko

"What is it" said Kaori

"Me and Yoshiyuki have been trying for an another baby and I'm pregnant, Kaori your going to have a younger sibling" said Ryouko

Kaori smiled in a childlike manner and said "No way, I've always wanted a new baby brother or sister"

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Miyazono, what are you planning on naming the child" said Kōusei

"If it's a boy we want to name it Sam and if it's a girl I'm thinking April" said Yoshiyuki

"They both sound beautiful, did you hear that, I'm getting a new sibling" said Kaori

Kōusei hugged Kaori and then ordered his food

Kōusei had Ham and Eggs, Kaori had Fish salad, Yoshiyuki had a steak and ale pie and Ryouko had sushi

Kōusei struggled eating his food as he was given larger portions than expected which Kaori mocked him for not eating all of his food, Kaori and Ryouko ate their food with ease and Yoshiyuki was moaning on how his pastry was better than the pastry in the restaurant.

Afterwards Kaori was allowed to have desert which split the table, on one hand Yoshiyuki was a bit skeptical about giving Kaori desert two days after having a heart attack, whlist Ryouko And Kōusei were supportive as Kaori had been through a lot for the past couple of days so she definitely deserved a desert.

Kaori chose to have a Cameral and Apple Waffles which she enjoyed every little bite, Kōusei had Ice Cream Sundae And Yoshiyuki had a black coffee with a donut, all of them easily eating their food with ease.

Kaori was happy all night and it made Kōusei feel good, Kaori felt a sense of purpose and excitement in the fact that she was going to have a new baby brother or sister and that made Kaori feel useful.


	26. Chapter 26: Falling Grades

In May, Kōusei went back to school with Miyazono going to be homeschooled, Kaori was starting to struggle grade wise as she was mentally distracted by the fact she was banned by the musical authorities, she hadn't found her niche yet and it wasn't likely to be possible to replace music in her heart.

 **One Day**

Takashi Azia was looking at the computer in a computer lesson ironically next to his biggest music rival and friend Kōusei Arima, they would talk about music and Kōusei would sometimes talk about Kaori and how she is, Takashi had managed to access Japan's grade lists which was a list of evrey student in Japan and their current grades, Takashi looked first at the best performing students and they were your standard study muffins and geniuses and then Takashi looked at the worst performing students and one of the bottom ones really surprised him

"Hey, Kōusei You really need to look at this" said Takashi

"Is That the list of evrey student and their grades" said Kōusei

"In the whole of Japan and I've managed to access it" said Takashi

"Good for you, have you done the project" said Kōusei

"Yeah I've done it, but you need to see one of the names on worst performing students" said Takashi

"I don't want to, it would be harsh to them" said Kōusei passively

Takashi looked concerned and said "I'm being serious, it's someone you know"

"Alright I'll look" said Kōusei

Kōusei looked at the bottom 10 and he found a name on that dreaded list that horrified him

 _Kaori Miyazono: Current grade: U Expected Grade: U, F at best_

Takashi noticed a tear in Kōuseis eye and asked if he was okay, Kōusei nodded, Kōusei felt disappointed at Kaori and it showed that Kaoris music ban was taken its effect on her education and Kōusei knew it, Takashi suggested Kōusei help appeal Kaoris ban, it would still be a long while before Kaori would perform, but at least Kaori wouldn't be binned by the musical authorities.

Kōusei contacted the homeschool teacher and she revealed Kaori wasn't paying attention in lessons, she would put virtually no effort in her work and was looked very blank and a bit upset

Kōusei decided to hold a meeting with Kaoris parents, Tsubaki and Watari at the bakery with Hiroko looking after Kaori at Kōusei's house.

 **The Meeting**

"I've gathered you here as I'm concerned for Kaori" said Kōusei

"What do you mean, she was happy during the dinner" said Ryouko

"It's concerning her grades, Takashi Azia accessed the database with the Japan's students ranked from most performing to underperforming, Kaori was ranked as one of the lowest performers in the country" said Kōusei looking down

"Have you asked the homeschool teacher" said Yoshiyuki

"I have and she said Kaori hasn't been paying attention, putting no effort in and looking blank and a bit upset" said Kōusei

"I think the music ban may be the reason" said Tsubaki

"Could we appeal it" said Kōusei

"We cant appeal it as the musical authorities acted on medical advice and I agree with the ban on her health, but we need to make sure Kaori is okay, round the clock supervision, Kōusei I know your good at this, but you two (pointing at Tsubaki and Watari) need to spent a lot more time, we need to go around and speak to her and make our feelings known" said Yoshiyuki

"How about we visit her now, all of us" said Tsubaki

"I think it's up to Kōusei" said Watari

Kōusei thought for a second and said "Tsubaki And Yoshiyuki are correct, we need to all talk to Kaori and make sure she's okay"

After gathering their things, they all walked to Kōusei's house and knocked on the door, Hiroko answered

"We need to all talk to Kaori" said Yoshiyuki


	27. Chapter 27: Aftereffects

Kōusei along with Kaoris parents, Watari and Tsubaki headed towards Kaoris room where they opened the door.

Kaori sat in her bed dazed wearing her pink cardigan and her Leeds 2007-08 shirt, by the looks of her eyes, it was easy to tell that she had been crying as they were red and watery, Kaori turned to see everyone as they stormed in and gathered around her with concerned looks in their faces.

"Kaori, we all need to talk to you" said Kōusei

"Kaori, you haven't been acting yourself lately" said Tsubaki

"And it scares me" said Kōusei

Kaori went mute, she wasn't talking

"Your grades came back and they look awful, in fact the worst in the country" said Yoshiyuki

Kaori remained silent, she felt like she physically couldn't speak, it felt like she was permanently mute, it hurt her, she wanted to answer, but she felt no words were coming

"Kaori, I know your upset about the musical stuff, but you need to accept it, there doing it for your own good, your health" said Watari

Kōusei felt like something was wrong, he looked at Kaori and felt something grip in his heart and it was to do with Kaoris speech.

"Kaori, are you going to answer us then" said Yoshiyuki

"Come On Kaori, just answer us" said Tsubaki

"Answer us Kaori" said Ryouko

"Shes not going to answer" said Kōusei

"What do you mean" said Yoshiyuki

"Something is wrong with Kaori in terms of her speech, I can sense it through her soul" said Kōusei

"We need to take her to a doctor" said Tsubaki

Kaori was picked up by Kōusei, at first she felt very defensive, but with Kōusei hugging her, she felt warm and actually fell asleep in Kōuseis arms.

They took her to Totsuhara University Hospital where she was immediately sent to a hospital room and was subject to tests

Yoshiyuki sat outside the room, panicking, what if the illness hadn't gone away, he didn't want to see his daughter go through it again, he sat down with his head down.

Kōusei on the other hand knew Kaoris disease was gone and this was something else, he felt like his soul was intertwined with Kaoris and could tell it was an after effect of the illness, in fact this one could be permanent

After days of rigorous testing which Kōusei slept at the hospital waiting for Kaoris results, he along with Kaoris parents was finally allowed in where Kaori was sleeping and the doctor invited the 3 into an office

"Right so the results have come through and we've have a diagnosis" said the doctor

"What is it" said Yoshiyuki

"Well when you daughter was examined, her newly found muteness along with emotional security and emergency surgery she had back in May last year have Lets say match a certain condition" said The doctor

"Is it bad" said Ryouko

"Well it depends on how you look at it, when your daughter was brought back to life, her brain activity started functioning at a different frequency and originally she was extremely high functioning, but with the musical ban and additional pressures, it seems it's caused her to start suffering muteness and emotional anxiety" said the doctor

"So what's the diagnosis" said Kōusei

"Your daughter has been diagnosed on the autistic spectrum which is a developmental condition, when we looked at our files, it seems that Kaori didn't suffer with it until she was resurrected last May due to the combination of her brain restarting itself and the emergency surgery she had affected her brain frequency and she initially had a very minimal version of it, but with additional pressures relating to her emotional state, it seems that she has become mute and possibly will be like that for a while, I recommend she to be discharged immediately and taken care of at home, Kōusei I believe as Kaori loves you and has a very tight bond with you, you should and need to be her carer" said the doctor

"I will love her until I die" said Kōusei

"Shall her friends see her as well" said Yoshiyuki

"Yes, But only the ones that she is familiar with" said The Doctor

Kaori was discharged and was at home and put in her bed.

Kōusei held her hand for the whole day as he didn't want to let go, he wanted to make sure Kaori was okay as he loved her more than anything


	28. Chapter 28: Kaoris Piece

The next day Kōusei woke up to find Kaori hugging his arm, they had a long day yesterday and with all of the chaotic stuff going on, Kōusei decided to look after Kaori for the day, considering it was a Saturday and there wasn't any school.

First Kōusei could barley move without Kaori tugging and holding onto him, so Kōusei deployed Hiroko to go get his and Kaoris food as Kaori wouldn't let Kōusei go.

Kōusei throughout the day would help feed Kaori and afterwards she would smile at him, despite being temporarily mute, her smile remained the same, a beautiful smile that made her sparkle.

Later on in the day, Kaori was given a piece of paper, first she wrote commands for Kōusei to go and do or talking to him via written notes, but she began to write something else.

That something else would be a music piece and Kōusei noticed it by the way Kaori arranged the notes that the song had a Spring aura and that it would be a very free-spririted sort of song.

Kaori spent the rest of the day, trying to perfect the song, Kōusei tried to add his input, but Kaori whacked him a few times with her hand as she wanted to make it herself.

Once finished Kaori decided to give the piece to Kōusei and with the pen and paper, asked him to peform it to her.

Kōusei took Kaori to his piano and performed the piece, it sounded beautiful, the piece had colour, beauty and then it became more deeper and emotional which made the piece come to life and Kōusei felt like tearing up, the piece felt like Kaori and what she had been through and afterwards he hugged Kaori and she hugged him back and they later kissed for quite a while.

Kaori had found her new calling in her life.

Afterwards Kaori went to see her speech therapist

 **To be continued**


End file.
